Pour oublier
by Ezibel Lymae
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Yaoi DM/HP/SS. Harry veut oublier son béguin pour Ron et qui de mieux pour l'aider qu'un couple de Serpentard ! Threesome


Titre en anglais : **To Forget**

**Auteur : CrimsonRose18**

Traductrice : Ezibel Avelaj.

Résumé : Yaoi DM/HP/SS. Harry veut oublier son béguin pour Ron et qui de mieux pour l'aider qu'un couple de Serpentard ! Threesome

Paring : Severus / Harry /Draco (**threesome**)

Etat de la fic : finie

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et les lieux sont à J.K. Rowling...

Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !

* * *

**Pour oublier**

Harry couvrit son sourire de ses mains lorsqu'il vit Hermione frapper Ron sur la tête. Il aimait ses amis. Il regarda Ron se pencher et embrasser Hermione gentiment sur les lèvres. Elle rougit et gloussa, embarrassée. Harry soupira et regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas voir à quel point ses amis tenait l'un à l'autre à l'opposé de la salle il vit un éclat de cheveux blond.

« Hum… les gars je vous vois plus tard, ok ? » Dis Harry alors qu'il se levait et courrait presque dans la direction où il avait vu les cheveux blond disparaitre.

« A plus tard, Harry ! » lui cria Hermione.

« Ouais, A plus ! » Dis Ron en tirant Hermione hors de la salle.

Harry cherchait une trace des cheveux blonds, « Draco ? » Chuchota-t-il lorsqu'il marcha en direction des cachots. Sans faire attention, Harry entra dans la classe de potion et sentit des bras l'entourer.

« Draco ! » Cria Harry, pour être ensuite réduit au silence par la bouche dominante du blond. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Draco força ses lèvres à s'ouvrir sous sa langue. « Dracoooo ! » cria-t-il.

« La ferme, Harry. » Draco mordait et embrasser de nouveau, le poussant contre un bureau. « Dieu, tu as un gout délicieux ! » Les mains de Draco détachaient la robe d'Harry. « Je suis content qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour sans cours ». Murmura-t-il en retirant la robe encombrante, puis en s'attaquant à la chemise et la cravate.

Harry cria à nouveau lorsque la bouche de Draco saisit sa nuque suçant, mordant, léchant et embrassant en laissant sur son passage des traces rouges. Harry haleta, levant sa main et la mordant afin de ne pas crier à voix haute. Draco enleva son jeans.

« Draco et tes vêtements ? » demanda Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry » lui dit Draco avec le sourire moqueur qui le caractérise si bien. Il se mit à genoux et lécha le pénis d'Harry. « Laisse moi prendre soin de ça et ce soir tu pourras prendre soin de moi. » Il prit le pénis dans sa bouche et Harry dut mordre sa main plus fort pour ne pas faire entendre ses cris. Un peu de sang coula de sa main sur le bureau.

« Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor pour occasionner du désordre dans ma classe Monsieur Potter ». Le réprimanda une voix grave, sensuelle.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et observa la salle. « Professeur », il gémit poussant le maitre des potions à gronder et faire un pas vers eux. « Honnêtement Draco, Je travaillais » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Je t'ai dit que vous pouviez utiliser ma classe seulement s'il il était silencieux ».

Harry rougit.

Draco s'éloigna du pénis d'Harry dur comme de la pierre et sourit sournoisement à son professeur pendant qu'il faisait courir de bas en haut un doigt sur le sexe d'Harry. « Je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça ! J'aime lorsqu'il est vocal » Et pour le démontrer Draco reprit la queue dans sa bouche. Il rigola autour ce qui fait crier et cambrer Harry dans sa bouche. « Draco ! »

Snape soupira et roula des yeux au commentaire de Draco. Mais c'était vrai. Ils aimaient la voix d'Harry. Il sourit quand son regard accrocha le regard suppliant d'Harry.

« Merde sales gosses, j'ai du travail qui m'attend ». Grogna Snape quand il se pencha et écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Harry.

Harry était au paradis, sa bouche était envahi par Snape pendant que son pénis était sucé comme une sucette par Draco, maintenant l'unique chose qui serait mieux ça serait d'être baiser par Ron. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais donc il était aller voir Draco pour oublier et maintenant il se retrouvait à baiser avec les deux, le prince des Serpentard et la chauve souris graisseuse avec la voix sexy qui pourrait vous donner une érection même quand il hurle sur vous ou vous enlève des points.

« AHHHhhh ! » Harry cria lorsqu'il jouit.

Draco se retira et vint embrasser ses lèvres, « Hmmm, tu es bon » déclara-t-il.

Harry se pencha en arrière, totalement exposé à Draco et Snape. Il soupira d'aise, « Je suis désolé Professeur », ronronna-t-il.

Draco s'installa confortablement et rit. « Je pense que nous devrions lui apprendre une leçon Professeur. » Dit-il pendant qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements. Snape soupira. « Nous le pourrions » lui répondit-il.

Harry rit pendant qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le bureau. Il s'affala en travers. « Quelle leçon allez-vous tous les deux m'enseigner aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Draco monta sur le bureau à côté de lui et se positionna sur ses genoux. « Comment chevaucher ».

« Draco, je sais déjà cela ! » geignit Harry quand il se mit à cheval sur Draco et que celui-ci lui permit de se rabaisser sur sa queue. Harry grimaça. « AH ! ».

« Draco, vraiment vous ne l'avez même pas préparé avant ». Snape secoua sa tête et alla jusqu'à son bureau.

« Il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus il aime que ça soit violent. » Déclara Draco.

Harry soupira, « Bouge s'il te plait ? »

Draco gifla ses fesses, « Non ! » dit-il. « Reste juste assis ».

Snape revient avec un petit récipient non marqué et se positionna derrière Harry. Doucement, Snape retira Harry du pénis de son rival, pour leur désappointement mutuel. Avec précaution, il plongea ses doigts dans le récipient et appliqua le produit généreusement à l'entrée d'Harry ainsi que sur son propre membre érigé. Il positionna les hanches d'Harry de façon à ce que le sexe de Draco commence à pénétrer Harry, puis il se positionna lui-même à l'entrée d'Harry et doucement le tira vers le bas sur son propre pénis, tandis qu'Harry exprimait constamment son plaisir, fort.

« Dieu, oui ! Draco. Professeur. Ah. S'il vous plait ! » Il répéta la même chose encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les longueurs des deux hommes soient en lui. Puis il soupira.

Tout ce qu'il prit pour commencer vient de Sape, puis les deux, Draco et le professeur, firent crier ensemble Harry de bonheur. Tans pis pour le travail de Snape aujourd'hui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Draco jouisse. Snape le suivit peu de temps après, puis Draco dévora le bouche d'Harry tandis que Snape branla son pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne aussi après Draco et lui. Snape se retira d'Harry et repris ses vêtements.

« Dis moi une fois de plus pourquoi tu as sentit l'inexplicable urgence de prendre Potter ici ? » demanda-t-il à Draco.

« Il semblait avoir besoin d'oublier à nouveau. » dit Draco en regardant Snape par-dessus les épaules d'Harry.

« Weasley ? »

« Ouais, il a embrassé la Sang-de… la Née-Moldu en face de notre Harry. » Dis Draco. « Alors j'ai pensé que nous devions lui rappeler ce qu'il a déjà ! »

« Et il est toujours assis sur toi si tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué. » Parla Harry d'un ton sec alors qu'il essayait encore de se retirer du sexe à Draco. Draco le maintient en place et replongea dans son corps un fois de plus en le faisant gémir de surprise. « Draco ce n'est pas marrant. » Haleta-t-il de nouveau. « Dieu ! Draco ! »

Snape roula des yeux, « Es-tu de nouveau dur Draco ? »

Draco rigola : « Je le suis tous le temps ».

Harry gifla Draco sur le côté gentiment. C'est génial mais j'ai besoin d'y aller avant que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, Dracooo ! AH ! »

« Merlin » gémit Draco en embrassant Harry. « Ce que tu es sexy. »

« DRACO ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. » Il se retira de Harry et geignit, « mais je suis dur Harry ! »

Harry roula des yeux et se laissa tomber à genoux en face du bureau et prit Draco dans sa bouche. « Oh, ouais. Dieu Harry tu es un fabuleux suceur de bite ! » Gémit Draco. « Oh, mec. Je suis prêt à jouir. » Harry roula des yeux face à la réplique de Draco et Snape quitta le premier la salle en disant « Si Weasley vous dérange encore venez juste me trouver. » Et la porte de son bureau se referma tandis que Draco venait dans la bouche de Harry. « Souviens-toi, ma chambre ce soir. » dit-il. « Je te ferais oublier. »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plut. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à la traduction...

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé pour savoir si je continue dans mon envie de faire des traductions ou non ^^

Bisous ! ;)


End file.
